1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solder ball holding terminal, and more particularly to a solder ball holding terminal in a ball grid array (BGA) arrangement to securely hold the solder ball inside the holding terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional solder ball holding terminal (80) is integrally made and has a first leg (81), a second leg (82) and a stop (83) sandwiched between the first leg (81) and the second leg (82).
When a solder ball (90) is inserted into a space between the first leg (81) and the second leg (82), the first leg (81) and the second leg (82) are able to clamp an outer periphery of the solder ball (90) and the stop (83) limits further advancement of the solder ball (90) between the first leg (81) and the second leg (82).
It is well known in the art that when an object is clamped by two individual ends of the terminal, the object is not stably positioned. Therefore, the solder ball (90) very easily falls out from the terminal (80).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved solder ball holding terminal to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved solder ball holding terminal having a first distal end, a second distal end, a third distal end and a fourth distal end, wherein a distance between the third and the fourth distal ends is much smaller than that between the first distal end and the second distal end. When a solder ball is inserted into a space defined among the first, the second, the third and the fourth distal ends, a three-point support is provided to the solder ball so that the solder ball is securely clamped by the solder ball holding terminal.
Another objective of the present invention is that the distance between the third distal end and the fourth distal end is able to allow the solder ball to deform so that the solder ball is firmly clamped inside the solder ball holding terminal.
Still another objective of the present invention is that a stop is respectively formed between the first distal end and the third distal end and the second distal end and the fourth distal end so that after the solder ball is inserted into a space among the first distal end, the second distal end, the third distal end and the fourth distal end, further advancement of the solder ball into the space is limited.